


Colors reveal your undying love

by cla_ri_ssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Authoritarian Regime, Dark Magic, First Time, Forced Bonding, Good Harry Potter, Growing Up Together, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Loyal Harry Potter, M/M, Mind Meld, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cla_ri_ssa/pseuds/cla_ri_ssa
Summary: Harry and Tom go to Hogwarts, while an authoritarian regime rules the wizarding world.  True magic is forbidden and Harry lives in fear of beeing discovered. When they meet at Hogwarts they become unlikely allies.Harry couldn´t read the emotions of this boy. He was surrounded by an unnatural blankness, that gave nothing away. He had never met someone like this before. He averted his eyes quickly when the boy stared back at him, a feeling of dread overcoming him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Colorless

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I am sorry in advance for all the mistakes... but I want to give writing finally a try after consuming unhealthy amounts of fanfiction for years. Enjoy!

Harry was very young, when he noticed that something was different about him. Not just his kind nature or his sense of justice differentiated him from other normal 11 year old boys. No, it was something a lot more fundamental that made him stand out among his peers. Something magical, because whenever Harry looked at someone, he could discern and feel their true feelings, through the colors that surrounded them.

Right now, his mother was looking at him, a smile on her face that did not quite reach her eyes. A flickering blue thread fought through the dull churning grey that constantly surrounded her figure. The grey was not unusual, as it seemed to Harry that she was just anxious and sad by nature. That sadness was always right beneath the surface, easily breaking through her constant numbness, when anything remotely distressing happened.

Harry knew that the reason for her agitation this week was their parting. He couldn't quite believe that he would leave for school tomorrow. It was difficult for him to imagine how different his life was going to be. But still he could not contain his happiness. While he feared the loneliness, that would surely arise at a place where he knew no one, he was certain that his time at Hogwarts would be a happy one. He only ever heard overflowing praise for Hogwarts from his mother, uttered in such a pleased way, that it was in great contrast to her otherwise monotone way of talking. 

Lily´s mood only ever lighted up when she told Harry about her days at school. She liked to tell her son all about her years spend at Hogwarts, to spend hours in remembrance of the only happy years of her life. This had the result that Harry himself wished to be at Hogwarts more than anything else. It seemed so totally different to his dreary life at home: A life full of friends and adventures.

Harry wished for nothing more than for a friend, having never been allowed to be in contact with other children outside of the muggle school he visited. His mother saw it unfit and to dangerous to let her only son spend time with muggles, because of the strict laws, that protected the secrecy of the wizarding world. There was also a reason why she did not let Harry interact with wizarding children. She had known for a long time that her son was different from other magical children. She knew that Harry was something that was feared by the wizarding world and that he would be senteced to death if he was to be captured some day. Her son was forbidden and if found out, a threat that would be immediately eliminated.

Every year since Harry´s 8th Birthday she had sat him down to explain the need for secrecy surrounding his power. Harry could have not understood the true danger of someone finding out, if not for his ability to feel her deep distress and fear. The tumultuous dark blue that surrounded her, made him realise just how much his mother feared for his life. The fear always creeped up to Harry at night until he was uncontrollably shivering. He could see things lurk in the dark corners of his room, waiting to steal him away. Sometimes he even imagined seeing someone hiding behind a car or far away tree in the middle of the day. 

He did not really understand why his ability should be something dangerous. Why it should be something others would despise him, even kill him for. He had to be some kind of horrendous creature if he did not even deserve to life. He often stared in the mirror hating himself for beeing so freakish. His ugly small face and the stupid colours all around. These thoughts never failed to make Harry miserable for days on end.

Harry was truly scared of anyone ever finding out. He tried his best to surpress every freakish part of himdelf. He started to make himself small in school, when he had to interact with others, staying quiet the whole time someone talked to him. He stopped to share his thoughts, not wanting to reveal his receptiveness. This was a great change from the usual way Harry had conducted himself. It astonished his teacher as much as his classmates. Harry had always been very popular, beloved by everyone for his kind, cheerful and helpful nature. It always seemed as though Harry understood one, so that everyone sought him out to talk about their troubles. His teacher had only ever assumed that he was an unusual empathic child, with a very high emotional intelligence. All of that changed as Harry withdrew in himself from is 8th Birthday on.

It was very difficult for Harry not to act on his knowledge. He could see his classmates emotions but simultaneously also feel them. They did not feel like his own emotions, no they were far too dull in comparison to his own more vibrant ones. But nonetheless he felt them and in result he felt for the People that were filled with sadness or anger. When he saw such sadness, he wanted to ease the pain immediately and when he felt the anger he wanted to soothe it. Harry never wanted to see anyone suffer and to not act on his need to help others made him miserable.

All of this led to Harry becoming sadder by the day. He only ever dared to hope at night that when the time came for him to go to Hogwarts, everything would be different. He had always thought that finally in Hogwarts he would not have to hide his true nature. That he would be free to be who he was and to act on his impulses without fear. That the heavy weight on his chest would ease. That he could have friends that liked him for who he was even if he was abominable.

His mother broke his heart, when she told him that his ability was equally forbidden and feared in the wizarding world. Harry felt as though something dark closed around him. Suddenly it was harder to breath. Tears began welling up in his eyes which he furiously tried to blink back. But he could see and feel his mothers love. The only person in the world who loved him unconditionally. Her eyes that shone so full of love for him every day. That looked so gently onto him. A grim determination settled over him. In order to stay alive and care for his mother, he would have to do anything to hide this cursed ability.

\---

When Harry and his mother entered the shop, a bright ringing of a bell seemed to invite them into the narrow room. The ringing echoed from between the high stacked shelves up to the incredibly high ceiling. It was very dusky, the only light seeming to emanate from 2 candles that shone lonly on the counter and a silence hung over the room only disturbed by the faint ringing.

A door creaked and small elderly moved stooped towards them.

“If it isn't Lily Potter. And this must be your son. I was wondering when you would come.” The man had a slight smile on his face. As soon as he uttered the greeting and before they could begin to answer he already turned towards a shelf and rummaged about the countless cases of which one would contain Harry Potter's wand.

Harry was filled with anticipation and he didn't have to wait long, before Ollivander turned back around, his arms full of wand cases.

Harry tried one wand after another. Not even one seemed to fit. It felt to him as though the wands tried to constrict him. Only some of his magic was let through and the rest was blocked by something invisable. It made his hand tingle and he felt slightly dizzy. Solwly it became unbearable and Harry laid the currant want petulantly down.

Frustrated, Harry tried to describe the feeling to Ollivander feeling very foolish. But instead of laughing at him, the man seemed to get a strange gleam in his eyes that matched the musing expression on his face.

“Today is a very strange day indeed. Not one, but two telling me what I have known for years. What an odd day indeed.” He shook his head, as if to stop himself from talking further. In the end his talkative nature won. “You must know this morning a boy like you came to me, which is nothing unusual at this time of year. No, the unusual part is, that he felt the same thing you did. He did not reveal that to me, no, but I have a feeling with these things you must know. Well I have talked enough, please wait only a moment, I know just the right wand for you.”

With these words he disappeared, leaving a thoroughly confused Harry behind.

Unsurprisingly the next wand was the last that Harry had to try out.

\---

When Harry saw the train, that would bring him to Hogwarts, he was awestruck. The bustling platform was filled with children that screamed to each other joyful greetings and parents that tried to smile while hiding teary eyes at the parting. The emotions, from the countless people on the platform filled his consciousness, making him feel dizzy. The thick smoke that emerged from the steam train and wafted over all of their heads, the shrill sound that came from the whistle of the conductor and the laughter that filled the station where all together so many sensations that Harry felt simultaneous overwhelmed and happy.

Harry had deliberated over his mother's words last night. He knew that he would never be honest to anyone at Hogwarts. That thought filled him with great sadness, but after some contemplation he could honestly say that he still looked forward to his time at Hogwarts. He had never been allowed to play or spend any time with other children outside of school and now he would be able to spend all of his time with his classmates. He would make the most of it. In the end the deception was nothing new. It was something he was long used to. He just had to accept it.

He wondered if he would get better in filtering out the emotions of so many people. He was not used to so many people in on place and felt the strain from so many people's feelings invading his mind. He would have to think of something. Maybe with practice his ability to ignore them would get better. He was sure that it couldn't be impossible with a lot of practise. But these were concerns that would have to be thought about in the privacy that came with the darkness at night.

He turned around towards his mother, gripping his new wand. Her eyes were full of tears and the usual anxiety and sadness seemed to be extremely acute at this moment. They gripped desperately at each other neither wanting to let the other go. The mother full of fear for her beloved son´s life and the son realising that besides the excitement he was feeling, he also felt a deep sadness. He would be losing the only confidant he had.

\---

The compartment was empty, when Harry entered it. He heard many people passing the compartment door, but never entering. They were hollering and laughing. Every few minuts a trunk would bang against the compartment door, because of how difficult it was to maneuver them through the narrow corridor of the train. Harry couldn't discern what anyone was talking about but he could feel the joy and camaraderie radiating from the people busteling through the train.

The train suddenly started to move. The jolt made Harry stumble. Carefully he sat down. He had never travelled before and the train ride appeared like a great adventure to the boy. The excitement that had filled him so fully before the departure couldn't be felt now. His heart stung painfully. Sadness overcame him as he looked out of the window. The bustling city passed in a blurry heap of colors, sounds and emotions. Everything seemed so very far away. His home, his mother and every comfort he had ever known.

He was pulled out of his gloomy thoughts when the door was opened. A boy his age entered and all at once a strange feeling overcame Harry. The boy took slow deliberate steps. His posture was so rigid, his face so closed off, that Harry felt instantly intimidated. And his height and dark handsome appearance only added to that effect.

When the boy came further into the compartment Harry could finally put a finger on the strangeness of his feelings. He had thought that the feeling was his own but it eminated from the boy, Harry was sure of it. It was hard to distinguish where the boy ended and where Harry began. Harry could feel the boys aura so intensly, it seemed to Harry as if the unnatural calmness he felt was his own. 

The boy was surrounded by total blankness. It was as though a veil was covering the emotions of the other one. To be sure Harry couldn't see anything, but that did not mean that he felt absolutly nothing from the other boy. The veil seemed to radiate through its gaps some of the wearer’s true emotion, or rather the lack thereof. There was something, a kind of forced calmness, that spoke of extreme control of one's feelings. All this disturbed Harry greatly. It was so very strange and unsettling. He didn't know how to act.

Harry had never experienced ignorance to someone's true feelings before. It was a very scary feeling not to know what the someone was thinking. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. How would he speak to the boy without knowing what the other thought of him? Was this a sign that he slowly started to become normal?

The boy sat down on the seat opposite Harry's. When Harry could see his face up close, he appeared to be even more handsome than before. He had dark brown hair, that lay perfectly on his head, so totally different to Harry´s black untamed curls. He was very pale so that his dark beguiling eyes stood out startingly. One eyebrow rose slowly.

Harry was in such deep contemplation of the other boy’s appearance that he leaped up when the boy suddenly spoke.

“My name is Tom Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you.” This was accompanied by an easy smile, that transformed the boys face to an even more handsome one. Tom extend his hand towards Harry.

Harry did not know what to say. He couldn't feel any earnest happiness from Tom. The blank feeling had not changed in the slightest. I was almost as if it warped even tighter, as if it wanted to not even let the smallest trace escape.

Slowly Harry rose his hand in return and shook the boys hand. When their hands touched Harry felt something cold rush from the other boy’s hand into his own. It was as if something dark was swallowing him whole. It felt terrifing. It was powerful, such a rush it seemed impossible to tear his hand away. It was to much, everything was standing still for a short second and suddenly his own aura, now a glaring yellow that spoke of his panic, solidified around him. The cold feeling coming from Tom was instantly cut of and the feeling of relief that washed over Harry was so great, he instantly calmed down.

Very carefully he extracted his hand from Riddles hand. The other boy seemed to be in deep thought. Riddle cradled his hand as if he had been burned.

Harry did not know what to say. Had imagined the whole thing? He couldn´t really make sense of what had happened, but it must have been something significant from the way Tom conducted himself. He was certain that he hadn´t imagined it. Riddle´s controlled expression had flickered and great shock had radiated from him for a very short moment. But just as quickly he was guarded again. The calmness became even more opressive and Riddles smile turned even more courteous.

\---

Tom initiated the conversation again, while leaning slowly back in his seat: “You must be a first year too. I am sure we will get along splendidly in the years to come. Well please go ahead, you must tell me your name.” All of this was said in a very charming tone of voice.

Harry still shocked about the incident could only utter, “ I´m Harry.” But he quickly gathered his wits. Not wanting to feel intimidated he added: “And yes I am new too. What house do you think you will be in?”

“Houses?”, Riddles expression did not waver.

“Ahh you must a Muggleborn”, realizing that he might not know what that word meant, Harry quickly corrected himself, “I mean your parents must be non-magical. Well let me explain. There are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I am pretty sure I will be a Gryffindor. My mum and dad both were Gryffindors and my mum always tells me that Gryffindor is by far the best house! When did you find out about the magical world? Is it very overwhelming?” Harry ended his nervous chatter, his voice becoming smaller and smaller, so that it must have been difficult for the other boy to understand the last sentence.

Riddles expression was still pleasant, and his smile had not once vanished since they had begun to talk. But Harry felt that while he had talked the blankness that had surrounded the boy was a few times pervaded by dark red feelings of anger, before they were quickly engulfed by the blankness again. The anger was felt by Harry in such an intensity that he felt quite scared and angry himself. About what, he did not know.

Before Riddle could answer that question though, the door was opened again, and another boy entered. He had flaming red hair and a lot of freckles. The emotions that surrounded him, spoke of a very good-natured and cheerful character. Harry liked him instantly. After the strange meeting with Riddle it was a relief to feel the easy and honest emotions of the new boy, which seemed so in tune with his demeanor.

The new boy introduced himself as Ron and received an enthusiastic yes from Harry to his question if he could sit down with them. Riddle only nodded, he seemed suddenly very solemn. Still he introduced himself with the same charming smile he had sported with Harry. Ron seemed to be immediately charmed, smiling brightly back at Riddle.

As with Harry, Tom also extended his hand towards Ron. They shook hands and Harry observed the interaction closely, curious if Ron would feel the strange cold too. But Ron’s expression did not change. Harry could not discern any fear or shock from him. But the handshake had a strange effect on Ron. Something dark and predatory had shifted from Riddle to Ron. But just as quickly as it came it flit back to its owner.

Harry had a bad feeling. Had Riddle tried to do the same thing with Harry? How had he stopped him from doing that? Harry was sure that Riddle was not up to anything good. He wondered if Riddle was like himself. Maybe he had a forbidden power like he did. What else could it be. He had never heard of anyone who was able to do magic through their touch alone.

When he looked up, he noticed that Riddle was intently watching him, seeming to be strangely satisfied with his observation of Harry. Avid greed and self satisfaction seemed to emanate through the gaps of the veil. Harry squirmed distressed on his seat, quickly turning towards Ron.

Despite Harrys worries Ron looked completely fine and seemed to have noticed nothing. He sat next to Harry as his eyes were focused on Riddle.

“What houses will you be in?” said Ron in a very cheerful manner trying to make conversation. “I hope I will be sorted into Gryffindor. All of my brothers have gone to Gryffindor so I will be in mighty trouble if I become a Slytherin.” At that he turned towards Harry a cheeky grin on his lips.

Harry glanced at Riddle, who was still smiling undisturbed. “Uhm, I think Gryffindor too, because of my mum and dad.”

Both looked at Riddle now.

Riddle still smiled. “Well I don´t think it matters much what I guess will happen, as I understand that I will have no influence on the decision.”

Ron could only splutter in return, now flustered about his own question. “Yeah, I suppose you are right.”

Silence settled over the compartment until Riddle rose to speak.

It was then that Harry noticed that since Riddle had entered the compartment the emotions from all the other train passengers had vanished from his mind. Well except for Ron´s.


	2. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks an awful lot about Tom Riddle, gets sorted and experiences first hand how dangerous his time at Hogwarts will be.

Silence settled over the compartment until Riddle rose to speak.

It was then that Harry noticed that since Riddle had entered the compartment the emotions from all the other train passengers had vanished from his mind. Well except for Ron´s. It was like a big bubble was wrapped around him shielding him from the outside world. Strangely enough it felt safe. Even though Riddles lack of true feeling was troubling and the way he could draw up a persona at will frightening, it was alleviating in a way Harry had never felt. He was used to always being confronted with someone else’s feelings. He could never dwell on his own sensations for long, until someone else distracted and influenced him. Riddles lack of feelings and ability to make all the foreign feelings fade out of his consciousness, was extremely refreshing.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when Riddle addressed him gently. “Harry, tell me, do you think you can top Ron´s secret talent? He just promised to proof to us later that he can change the color of his rats’ fur with a flick of his wand.”

If Harry wouldn´t know better, he would think Riddle was baiting him. But the same kind smile was still firm in place on the boy’s face. Harry wondered if he ever got face cramps from the constant smiling. Harry could only answer with a denial, that indeed, there could be no better secret talent imaginable and that he wouldn´t dare challenge Ron on that.

Ron found that funny, which made Harry like him even more. He seemed to be able to lough at him self. Harry looked at Ron, who was drinking in every word Riddle was saying. He seemed so utterly charmed with Riddle that it confused Harry. Did he not have a weird feeling about Riddle? Wasn’t it obvious that his charm and delight in meeting them both were not genuine? It was so obvious to him. The way his eyes looked at them and his firm control on himself were blatant.

Harry considered. He wondered if he would think different about Riddle, if he was not influenced by his ability to see Riddles lack of sincerity in his feelings. Harry looked onto Riddle, who was still smiling, no surprise there, but now tried to only observe with his normal eyes. Riddles winning smile paired with his angelic face and rhythmical clever way of talking was certainly captivating.

Harry blushed. What was he thinking? He shook his head.

Riddle took that as his clue to include Harry back into the conversation which was currently centered around Quidditch. Harry was happy to talk about Quidditch at least, or rather help Ron explain to Riddle what the sport was about.

Harry could not see any flickering of emotion, as before when Harry had explained something about the magical world to him. He seemed to be in better control of himself, or maybe it was something about Harry that Riddle had not liked. Still it must be difficult for the other boy to be catapulted into such an entirely strange world without any friends or parents by his side. Strangely enough Harry Potter thought of Tom Riddle very kindly at that moment.

\---

The rest of the train ride passed very quickly. The pleasant talk between the three boys continued all the while. Over Riddle laid a perfect blankness again, the veil leaving no gap for Harry to peak through. His pleasantness only improved. He kept Ron and Harry thoroughly entertained, by allowing them to describe the faults and attributes of every quidditch team in extreme detail to him.

Ron quickly took a liking to Tom and Harry. Tom was to him everything he could whish to be like. He was so self assured, charming and handsome. But instead of being envious like one would suspect, Ron was utterly charmed by Riddle. This was because Tom Riddle had a way of making the object of his attention feel special. He gave them the feeling, that they were deliberately chosen by him. Ron who was a child with many siblings who had not often experienced someone singling him out, especially someone like Riddle, felt especially flattered and pleased. Additionally, he also liked Harry very much so that he didn´t mind the divided attention from Tom. If Ron was honest, he might even like Harry better than Tom. Harry seemed to Ron a lot more approachable and had such a humorous and attentive nature that one just wanted to be his friend.

Harry himself thought similarly about the other. Ron seemed to be the type of person, easy going and loyal, that he had always wished would be his friend. Riddle was a great contrast to Ron. Harry did not know what to think of him. A lot had happened that alarmed him greatly about the boy. He was uneasy about Riddle, but still he felt very curious about him. He seemed so friendly and sincere. It was difficult to believe that all of that was just a farce. How could someone be such a good actor?

Harry caught himself trying to discern Riddles true opinions whenever he said anything. But the pure blankness was impermeable. He had never experienced this kind of curiosity. It was so perfectly normal to know all the time what everyone was feeling. Harry really wanted to know what the other boys secret was. He wondered if Riddle could really be like him. Maybe Harry wouldn’t be as lonely anymore if the boy had an ability like he did.

Time flew by and when they had almost reached their destination, they quickly put on their new school uniforms. It was only then when Riddle stood up that Harry noticed that the boy wore shabby pants and a slightly frayed jacket. Yet again Harry was curious. Not wanting to be caught staring, he quickly adverted his gaze.

The train stopped with a jolt and they excited the train excited to finally see Hogwarts.

\---

The great hall was the most beautiful place Harry had ever seen. All around them floated brightly lit candles that cast a warm luminous shine onto the dim hall. Countless students were seated at four long tables, faces full of anticipation. Harry could feel their combined excitement to the bone. As Harry looked up, he saw that the ceiling was replaced by the night sky. The stars were twinkling at him as if they wanted to tell him a secret. Harry was simply entranced; it was so magical. The incident with Riddle was totally forgotten.

The first years stepped into the great hall obediently following Professor McGonagall up to the front. A lonely chair stood there with a tattered hat on top who promptly started singing as they approached.

“My dear children have you come to visit me? You can be lucky there will be no fee. All the magic you will see. Come dear children I will guarantee that my advice will be reliable, oh gee.” Was sung in a very false tune.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. “Well, let´s start. I will call your name and you will go up front and put the hat onto your head. Don´t fret children. Let´s see. The first will be Abbott, Hannah.”

The girl walked carefully up to the chair and put the still talking hat on. Everyone waited in tense silence which was only interrupted when the hat cried out into the hall “Hufflepuff” in a very shrill voice. The Hufflepuff table started to shout and clap.

One after another was called upfront by Professor McGonagall and Harry started to worry more and more, that he would not be sorted into Gryffindor. His mother had told him all about the houses and how Gryffindor was filled full of brave honourable people. All the stories she had told him where full of Gryffindors. Harry knew from the stories of his mother that Slytherin was the worst house to be in. If he were to be sorted into Slytherin he would have to make friends with bullies. The thought made Harry miserable. His father had been a Gryffindor and Harry thought that he would have been proud if Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry could not remember his father and wanted desperately to be connected to him in someway. Even if that would only be through being members of the same Hogwarts house.

“Harry Potter!” Professor McGonagall shouted a little louder for the second time.

Hastily Harry stumbled up front. When he put the hat on, he started to feel the presence of the hat filtering into his mind. Harry almost ripped the hat from his head. What if the hat found out that he could read emotions? He would be found out and would never able to see his mother again. These panicked thoughts came to a halt when the hat began talking to him.

Harry heard it´s voice in his head. “My dear boy you have no reason to worry. I won´t tell anyone I promise you that. Tell your anxious thoughts not to hurry. I see you are extremely special; I have not seen such power for a long time. Well there was one who was like you that came years and years before you. He was my very dear friend. You have great things before you. Let´s see where I will put you.” With that he was silent. Harry desperately thought about Gryffindor.

“No dear boy, I am not sure that that is the house that will lead you to greatness. You see, you will find your destiny in Slytherin. Someone will be waiting for you.” And before Harry could do anything to stop the hat, the hat shouted out into the hall “Slytherin”.

In a daze Harry went up to the Slytherin table, where everyone was cheering for him, albeit not as loud as before for Lucius Malfoy. Harry was still shocked as he sat down between all the Slytherins. He knew that his mother wouldn´t be angry but he was disappointed and worried all the same. He was scared that he would have to give up his dream of a best friend.

Harry tried to discern the feelings of the other Slytherin students. They were undistinguishable to everyone else. Harry didn’t know what he had expected. Of course, no one was simply evil just because they were sorted into a certain house.

He focused his attention back to the front. He noticed that it was now Riddle’s turn. The boy went up to the chair in confident strides. His face was even more handsome in the soft candlelight. He sat straight with his head held high, his face revealing nothing. Harry didn’t have to wait long, before the hat cried out “Slytherin”.

Riddles eyes turned towards Harry and their eyes met. To Harry it seemed as though they were staring at each other for an eternity.

\---

When all the first years had been sorted, an old stern looking man that had been seated next to Professor McGonagall at the long table at the front stood up. Immediately the hall fell silent. The man moved his wand and a second later his booming voice could be heard throughout the whole hall.

“It want to introduce the new Hogwarts students were warmly into our midst. I am Headmaster Dippet. As you know it is the law that all magical children in Great Britain must attend Hogwarts and with good reason. Our great school has proofed time and time again its superiority to other foreign institutions. We all know what importance the protection of our great wizard society has. We must protect ourselves from those wild evil wizards that are a threat to the peace of our great nation. I am proud to tell you that you will be save here in Hogwarts. There is a reason why Hogwarts is in a leading position in Europe. It is because we have found the perfect way to ensure perfect education by filtering the bad from the good. This year too I will expect from all of you your absolute best. Give it your all. I know that you want to be useful components of this great nation in the future and I also know that you will be exactly that with our guidance. Make your parents proud. Bless our dark Lord. And with that, you can begin to eat.” With that he sat down, and the students erupted into cheers and repeated the blessings in a chant.

Harry could only stare at his plate as everyone around him started to dig into their food. Harry knew exactly who was meant when Dippet had talked about wild wizards. His mother had explained to him the law, that said that anyone who had wild magical ability was dangerous and abnormal. He knew that if any of his cassmates were to find out about him, he would immediately be reported to the authorities.

Despite that Harry had never realised that those kinds of wizards where that hated and that feared. He looked for Ron among the students in the great Hall. Ron was seated among Gryffindor students laughing happily about something his brothers said, judging from the other boys equally flaming red hair.

Harry wondered if Ron would still want to talk with him if he revealed who he really was. Would he think of Harry as an abomination? He could not be sure. Harry had to be extra careful from now on. No one could ever find out.

For good measure he should start by beginning to ignore Tom Riddle. Something was definitely not right with him.


End file.
